Happiness is Attainable
by Missha- MM
Summary: Harry just after rescuing little Teddy from his enemies, runs. And who should help and find them but Burt Hummel. A story of family, comfort and love. Kurt/Harry Oneshot, non magical


_**This is the link to the song Scott and Jamie: **Youtube .com/watch?v=tktY_Hktqas  
_**Just a short story, with the whole GLBT suicides, I decided to write something filled with more happiness and hope. Hope you all like it and enjoy :D**

Harry held Teddy in his arms, he knew he was soaked in blood but he could not let go of the only person that was left of his 'family'. Harry could feel that he would not make it soon, but he could not stop walking, he could not give up, not after everything that they had been through. Not after what they had survived, he could not leave Teddy.

He stumbled and put Teddy on the ground, the five year old looked at him with wide eyes, and Harry fell to his knees, barely aware that Teddy was screaming, barely aware that they were in a city suburb. The ninenteen year old could feel the darkness calling him, offering him sanctuary, but Teddy's scream of fear broke him from his near state of unconsciousness. He jumped to his feet grabbing the small boy and pulling him into his arms, his eyes wide with pain, fear, and a darkness that was indescribable.

He saw a large man in front of him and stepped back, body shaking in exhaustion.

XX

Burt had been watching TV with Kurt when he had heard what sounded like a little boy screaming, his heart clenched and he ordered Kurt to stay inside before made his way outside. What he saw shocked, and pained him, a young man at the age of 19 was on his knees head sunken, body covered in blood, cuts adorning his skin. And beside him stood a 5 year old boy, who was shaking the man in desperation. Burt stepped forward and he was completely chilled when the little boy screamed in fear at seeing him. He stopped making his way forwards as he saw the man freeze before jumping to his feet, grabbing the little one with a speed that startled Burt. The man looked around in fear, and upon seeing him he stepped back, eyes terrified.

Burt held his eyes up slowly, "I am not here to harm you, I just heard the little one screaming and I came to see what was going on. Can I help you both please, it would kill me if I let you walk away, knowing that you need help, and that something could happen to you."

Harry felt tears in his eyes and he stepped forward very unsteadily, eyes never leaving those light green one's of this man's. "You would help us?"

Burt nodded, his eyes sincere, and Harry stepped closer again, before looking at Teddy's the young one looked at this saviour and back at Harry before nodding.

The scarred man nodded as well, tensing only slightly when Burt held his arm and led him towards their house.

Kurt was sitting nervously in front of the television and when the door opened he jumped to his feet his eyes widening, at the sight that met him, but he stepped forward very slowly, seeing the fear in the little boys eyes. Burt saw him and looked to the older man, "This is my son Kurt, I am Burt Hummel by the way."

The man nodded slowly talking in a weak voice, "Harry Potter, and this is Teddy Lupin."

Teddy smiled at Kurt and he could not help smile back at the little boy.

Harry seeing the slowly put him on the ground and watched intently as Teddy grabbed hold of Kurt hand, "Harry, needs help."

Harry smiled brokenly and Burt put his arm around him slowly leading him towards the bathroom, he could see Teddy leading Kurt to follow them.

Slowly he took off Harry's shirt, fighting off a gasp at the cuts crisscrossing from every inch of his back, and the large cut running from his right hip crossing his muscular chest to his left ear.

His left arm had slight burns running across it and other than that Harry had no more injuries.

But the one's he had were draining his life blood quickly.

Teddy left go of Kurt hand and ran into Harry's legs clutching the tightly, the man dropped to one knee, making sure that Burt could still reach his back, "Hey now little one," he lifted his chin, "I will get better, just you watch, and then we can finally play in the rain."

Teddy nodded his head, and Harry kissed his forehead softly. He stood up quickly and looked at Burt in apology. But the man gave him a small smile and Harry felt himself relax, he had a strong feeling that these two men had good kind hearts, and Teddy's trust in them just reiterated that belief.

As Burt finished cleaning his wounds, and bandaging the up, Harry swayed slightly before grabbing hold of the wall. His eyes cleared from their slightly faraway look and he picked Teddy up carefully. The small boy looked at him with those caramel eyes and Harry smiled, looking at Burt with thankful eyes.

The large man nodded his head, "I am afraid we do not have a spare bedroom for you both, but you can share one with Kurt, there is a spare double bed there."

Harry looked at them both with wide eyes, his brain telling him not to trust them but his heart refusing to believe the worst. And because his instincts were not shouting at him that this was a bad idea he nodded his head slowly.

Burt led the way, with Kurt trailing behind Harry and Teddy. As they arrived in the room Harry took in a large breath and looked to Teddy who had fallen asleep. Slowly he laid the small boy on the bed and covered him, he hesitated before straightening. He looked to Burt, "Thank you so much for helping us."

Burt nodded his head, he had seen the affection that the young man held for the little one and he knew that he was doing the right thing, even though he did not know them, the look in those emerald eyes just made something in his fatherly nature reach out. He looked at Kurt and the smaller male nodded before sitting in his own bed, and Burt indicated for Harry to follow him. He could see the torn expression in the male's features at being away from Teddy and he put a hand on his shoulder before walking up the stairs, knowing that Harry would follow.

He entered the kitchen and asked in a warm and soft voice if Harry would like any coffee, at the affirmative he starting making two cups, and he sat down, handing Harry his own cup.

"What happened?" He asked it in that same soft voice.

Harry fiddled with the cup before looking at the man that had saved his life, "I left the army three months ago, because I had been given a message saying that some of our enemies had Teddy. And the army would do nothing, so I left, and I looked for him. And finally about three weeks ago I found him. He was unharmed, but I had to fight to get him back, and for two weeks they had tortured me for information," he stopped and looked into his coffee. "He is the only family I have left," he looked to Burt.

Burt listened closely; he could not believe that these two young men had been through something that traumatic. He decided that he would not question the young man again about that, "So what do you plan to do now?"

Harry took a sip of the coffee, and revelled in the warmth that spread through him, "I do not know just yet, I do not want to inconvenience you and Kurt."

Burt shook his head, "You can stay here for as long as you want."

Harry froze feeling sadness and devastation roll through him, "I..." he stopped and looked at Burt's light green eyes, "Thank you."

The man nodded, they sat there together in companiable conversations, Burt letting Harry know of his job, and that he might be able to get Harry a place in his company.

XX

Harry woke to someone whimpering and sat up quickly, he checked Teddy's face and seeing it relaxed he climbed out of the bed and very silently walked towards Kurt's bed. He would have left Kurt alone, but that sound was bringing back some bad memories.

He saw the young man's face scrunched up and he knelt slowly by the bed, touching Kurt shoulder very lightly, and he sang softly, soothing Kurt face and his nightmares, without waking him.

Harry removed his hand and smiled lightly, before standing up and sitting on the bed, careful not to disturb Teddy, and slowly he lay down, staring at the ceiling.

Kurt woke up at 6 as he usually did, and he frowned at the ceiling, he could remember having a bad dream, and someone singing softly to him. It took a while for him to remember about Harry and he sat up quickly, looking at the two, only to find Harry sitting up and Teddy in his lap. Kurt got out of the bed and Harry's eyes snapped towards him, and for the first time Kurt marvelled at how beautiful those emerald orbs were. The other man had to be 19 years old, strong, brave, gorgeous and traumatised in his own right.

Harry got off the bed and Teddy followed him grabbing his hand, they both smile warmly at Kurt and the young man felt his heart flutter, especially at the beauty that shone from those emerald eyes. He shook that thought from his mind and lead the way upstairs, looking at them, "Do you want some breakfast?"

Harry looked at him with those eyes and he had to keep very focused to make sure that his breath did not stutter, "Sure I will help you though, is there anything you guys don't eat?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yes my dad isn't allowed food that is to fatty, he had a heart attack about a week ago and has to be careful."

Harry's eyes widened, "I am so sorry."

Kurt shook his head and merely smiled.

Harry stepped forward and popped Teddy on a seat before walking to Kurt's side and together they made a lovely breakfast, Burt walked in to see Kurt smiling brightly, and the sight brought warmth to his heart, his son deserved happiness, and lately he had not seen that happiness, and it troubled him greatly.

His saw Harry flick some water at his son and Kurt tried to look disgusted but the light in his eyes betrayed him. Harry chuckled before laying the plates on the table and kissing Teddy's cheek. He saw Burt in the doorway and smiled, before sitting heavily on the seat.

The little boy grinned at Burt and enthusiastically said hello, it was filled with such innocence and happiness that the elder man could not help but smile brightly back at him. He sat down next to his son and looked at the breakfast with large eyes, Kurt saw if and chuckled.

"Harry helped me with it, he knows quite a lot about making food that doesn't have to much fat in it."

Burt looked to Harry and started eating, only disrupted when Harry spoke softly.

"Do you know of any primary schools close to this area?"

Teddy looked up with wide eyes, and Kurt spoke before his father could, "There is a primary school just a block from my high school."

Harry looked to him and smiled, Burt could see his son blush and he wondered as to why he did not feel protective over that.

"I could drop you off at my high school and you could go and have a look at it," Kurt stopped talking and looked down at his plate, "If you want to that is."

Burt froze at the almost resignation in his son's voice and his heart tightened, Kurt had been through too much. But to his delight he saw Harry frown as well, and he had that look in his eyes that spoke of understanding.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea."

Kurt looked up with a stunned expression before smiling; he jumped from his seat and washed his plate before running to his room to get ready.

Burt looked at Teddy and Harry before saying softly, "Kurt's been hurt in the past," Harry's eyes snapped to his own and they held each other's gazes.

"I sensed that," the British male said this softly.

Burt had a feeling that Harry understood to much, that he was gay himself, and Burt for the first time actually felt comfortable with the idea of Harry and Kurt going out. No one else would ever gain that trust, but there was something about Harry that made Burt know that he would never hurt his son.

Kurt came up the stairs and kissed his dad goodbye before waving for Harry and Teddy to follow him. Harry smiled at Teddy and held his hand, before following not after saying farewell to Burt however.

As they drove Teddy started talking excitedly about the prospect of going to school, and Harry and Kurt shared a small smile.

As the smaller male pulled into the school he jumped out of the car, and as soon at the others were out he locked it, only to be pummelled into a hug by Teddy. He chuckled lightly, "Good luck with everything." Teddy grinned and him and Harry held his shoulder, "We will walk back." He smiled before walking down the street, Teddy almost skipping beside him.

XX

Harry and Teddy sat outside the house, and Kurt was just inside-sadly he would admit to the fact that he was eavesdropping on them, he needed to get his mind off the thought of doing a duet.

"Harry can you sing me the song that you and daddy and Uncle used to sing?"

Kurt saw Harry stiffen before nodding.

_One Love! One Heart!  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Hear the children cryin'  
Hear the children cryin'  
Sayin': give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Sayin': let's get together and feel all right. _

Kurt could see tears in Harry's eyes, but the man's voice was so strong, so pure, so melodic that Kurt was completely captured and captivated by the beauty within it.

_Wo wo-wo wo-wo!_

_Let them all pass all their dirty remarks  
There is one question I'd really love to ask:  
Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,  
Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs?_

_One Love! What about the one heart? One Heart!  
What about - ? Let's get together and feel all right  
As it was in the beginning  
So shall it be in the end  
All right!  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
One more thing!_

Teddy snuggled into Harry's arms holding his shirt tightly, and Harry lay his head on top of the young ones.

_Let's get together to fight this Holy Armagiddyon,  
So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom  
Have pity on those whose chances grows t'inner;  
There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation._

_Sayin': One Love! What about the One Heart?  
What about the - ? Let's get together and feel all right.  
I'm pleadin' to mankind!;  
Oh, Lord! Wo-ooh!_

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right._

Teddy smiled and Harry kissed his cheek before standing, "Come now you have to get ready for bed, school is tomorrow after all."

Teddy jumped to his feet and giggled when Harry tickled him, before he broke free and ran into the house, upon seeing Kurt he hid behind him and peaked at Harry.

The tall male grinned at Kurt, "You are not free either you know that right Kurt, you are protecting a little rascal."

Kurt shivered in delight and apprehension, before picking Teddy up and running, when he reached the kitchen he put the little boy down and Teddy grinned at him, "Harry is gonna catch us, he always does."

Kurt's eyes widened and the next thing he knew he was being picked up by strong hands, and he started laughing as Harry found his ticklish spot. He fell heavily onto the ground rolling on the floor as he tried to escape, only to have to little hands attacking him as well.

Harry stopped tickling him and just leaned against the wall, watching as Kurt and Teddy started trying to tickle the other. It was good to see Teddy so innocent, to see that his childhood was not damaged, that he still had it with him. It was something that Harry had always feared he would lose, but it seemed that was not a problem with the young Lupin. And that was priceless in Harry's eyes.

The laughter and the happiness in Kurt's eyes also broke something within Harry, he felt like it wanted to see that happiness in the smaller male all the time.

XX

Kurt sat on his bed and looked to Teddy's sleeping form before sighing, he was shocked when Harry spoke, "What is the matter Kurt?"  
Kurt looked at him with large eyes and said, "I have to sing a duet at school, and my first thought was this new kid, but then Finn told me that if I sang with this guy that he would be tormented by the jocks at school."

Harry sat next to his a frown appearing on his masculine and scarred face, "Why would he be taunted?"

Kurt froze, "Because I am gay, and singing a duet with another guy would just make others think of the wrong thing."

Harry looked to him, "That's just pathetic, you have the right to sing with whomever you choose to."

Kurt looked at him in surprise, "You do not have a problem with gays?"

Harry chuckled, "Of course not, that would be very hypocritical of me, seeing as I am gay as well."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he stared at Harry in shock.

The large man smirked before lifting a finger and closing Kurt mouth. "Ask your teacher if you can sing with someone outside of your school, and if you are allowed then I will sing with you, even though I am not really good."

Kurt still had that stunned expression and his eyes were slightly dazed but at the last sentence he scoffed, "You are a brilliant singer, I heard you singing to Teddy earlier."

Harry looked at him intently before blushing slightly, "Eh well." He stood up and smiled at Kurt before going to the side of Teddy and his bed and grabbed a small bag that he had had with him before he had met Burt and Kurt. He took out the picture of Sirius and Kingsley, whom had married two years after his godfather had escaped prison. They looked happy together, Sirius leaning against the large black man, both had large smiled on their faces, and Kingsley's hand was on Sirius slightly too skinny shoulder.

He smiled briefly and walked over to Kurt and handing the picture to the smaller male, "This is my godfather and his husband about 7 years ago, I want you to have it, and just remember that things get better." Harry smiled at him before walking up the stairs leaving a dumb founded Kurt sitting on his bed.

Kurt looked at the picture and saw the love and happiness almost radiating from the two and he clutched it to his chest, a teary smile spreading across his face.

XX

Kurt waved goodbye to Harry and Teddy as they walked to the school and he skipped to Mr Shue's room, knocking loudly and smiling slightly nervously at the man.

"Kurt! Good to see you," The older man smiled warmly and waved to a seat and Kurt almost flew to it.

"I was wondering whether I could sing a duet with someone outside of the glee club, someone that does not go to school..." Kurt seemed to find his hands fascinated as he waited for the verdict.

Will looked at his student with a stunned expression before smiling widely, "Of course."

Kurt smiled so widely that Will actually had to blink but before he could say anything else Kurt was out of the door.

When Harry got home he slowly answered the phone, "Kurt!"  
Kurt chuckled on the other line, "My teacher said yes, so would you want to sing a duet with me?"  
Harry grinned, "I would not have offered if I did not want to."

Kurt chuckled, "True enough."

Harry took in a breath before asking, "What do you want to sing about, something upbeat, or something serious?"

Kurt paused, "Something that will bring across a message."

Harry nodded, "Well have you heard the song Scott and Jamie?"

Harry could hear Kurt suck in a breath and he waited, before the smaller male said yes softly. The older and taller male just stayed silent.

"I would like to sing that," he said this softly but Harry heard the conviction in his voice and he smiled, "Good, well get back to class silly."

Kurt chuckled before saying goodbye and Harry sat down before grabbing some paper and changing the guitar cords and the flow of the music, he left it like that and put it on Kurt table.

Harry picked Teddy up and gave him a piggy back as they walked home, when they arrived Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table and studying the changes he had made, he put the little one down before looking at Kurt, "Is that all right?"

Kurt looked up startled but seeing them both he smiled warmly, "It's amazing, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him downstairs as Teddy ran ahead of them and grabbed one of the books Burt had given him.

Kurt gave Harry the guitar, and they sat down and practised. Tomorrow they would sing.

The next morning Kurt was a bundle of nerves, and he shook as Harry gave him a hug just outside the school, "Hey now chin up, you will be great."

Kurt chuckled and nodded before ruffling Teddy's hair and walking into the school, heart racing and anticipating Glee.

XX

And soon it was there, he walked outside of the school and seeing Harry he smiled shakily and the larger male grabbed his hand and squeezed it, giving Kurt courage and filling him with warmth. As they entered the Glee room everyone stopped talking and Mr Shuechster walked forward.

"You must be Kurt's duet partner for the competition," he shook his hand smiling brightly, though slightly intimidated, but those green eyes were filled with warmth.

"Yes I am indeed," Harry chuckled lightly nodding at the stunned students before stepping on the stage, and picking up the guitar Kurt had brought in, he sat on of the steps and Kurt sat next to him. The larger man smiled warmly at him and they began, stunning the class completely, their voices melded together beautifully.

_Call us America's sweethearts - we found a place in Roxbury_

_Where we can meet the mortgage, go to church on Sunday_

_I teach communion class and David leads the choir_

_Ten years together thinking about children_

_Lots of children out there beat up, beat down, hoping for a_

_Home and a harbor, a hand that doesn't hit_

_Where the form said father and mother, we had to cross it out_

_Father and father, that's David and me_

_Twelve months of waiting, suddenly two little boys on our doorstep_

_Scared and crying, gave them a bath and tucked them in_

_Three-year-old Jamie, little brother Scott_

_Jamie had a bruise like a boot in the middle of his back_

_Love is love, no matter who, no matter where_

_Love is love, and a child knows when it's there_

_They can pry away the fingers that graced these walls with dirt_

_They can pull us apart, they can lie, oh they can hurt_

_But love leaves a trace and the heart holds a place for love's return_

_McDonalds and K-Mart - do you know how hard it is to find kids' shoes_

_Scott's first haircut, grinning and a little confused_

_Outside the aquarium baseball jackets red and blue_

_A picture is like time that's standing still_

_Jamie was a scrapper, he punched his brother, decked the kid next door_

_He threw a plate at David then ducked and cowered waiting for the blow_

_After supper I held him close, "You're safe here, this is your home"_

_And the rains came to the parched and broken earth_

_But the papers smelled the headlines - gay parents, two little innocent boys_

_TV news on the front porch, politicians made a lot of noise_

_Liberal governor, he gave the order_

_Social worker phoned, "Have them ready at three"_

_Picked Jamie up at daycare, kids were running shouting as they played_

_We didn't want to tell him, maybe the governor could have explained_

_Jamie was screaming when we strapped him in the welfare car_

_David said, "We love you," and they were gone_

_You find out who your friends are, some came 'round some just let it go_

_Rallies on the common people singing people saying no_

_This is crazy - but Scott and Jamie_

_Are still pinballs in a busted machine_

_The kitchen's clean and quiet, we changed the furniture around_

_Still keep Scott's rabbit - in the middle of the night sometimes I wake to the sound_

_Of a little one crying when there's nothing there at all_

_David holds me, says "Go back to sleep"_

At the end of the song, all the girls in the club had tears in their eyes, the men were stunned, and soon Mr Shue clapped loudly, "That was brilliant, gorgeous, and a powerful message."

Kurt grinned widely, and stood up Harry behind him, the larger man smiled and held Kurt's shoulder, "We will see you after school."

Kurt nodded and watched as he left before facing the still flabbergasted New Beginnings'.

Mr Shue broke the silence again, "That was superb Kurt, you definitely set the bar high."

Kurt grinned, his heart feeling light, and filled with warmth.

As school ended all the Glee kids looked up as a small body ran towards Kurt and the soprano knelt down and hugged him.

Teddy was smiling widely, "I made a new friend today!"

Harry grinned at Kurt and the smaller boy blushed slightly before looking at Teddy, "Is that so, what's their name?"

"Lily," Teddy said it with such happiness that the other glee kids could really not help but smiled, especially when Teddy grabbed Kurt's hand. "She is so pretty, and nice like you."

Kurt giggled, "Is that so, I am pretty?"

Harry chuckled lightly sparing the Glee kids a smile as they started to walk away, the little one talking rapidly.

XX

Three months had passed since Harry and Teddy had been staying with them, and he had been working with Burt since the duet. The older man loved the two already, and had told Harry that they could stay forever if they so wished. Kurt and Harry were together, and Burt Hummel was more than happy about it. He had never seen his son this happy before, this free, and this accepting of himself.

Harry looked to Kurt, and saw that spark of sadness and anger immediately, and he quickly made his way towards his partner, lifting his chin and kissing him sweetly, filled with passion, love and acceptance. As the taller male pulled away he saw the glazed look in Kurt eye's smiling lovingly, "Don't pay attention to idiots at your school my love."

Kurt grinned before stepping forward, cornering Harry, "How could I pay attention to them when I have you."

Harry chuckled and soon warm lips were on his own, and he took over with a fierce passion. After a while he pulled away and put his head softly on Kurt's. "That's good to know."

Kurt grinned and stepped away, but held Harry's hand in his own.

The smaller male could not believe how much life was looking up, he had a stunning, strong, caring, compassionate boyfriend, an almost son in Teddy, and his father was happy with their relationship. And Kurt well Kurt loved life now, the moment of hardship made the good moments so much more intense and special.


End file.
